So much more, than 'lots and lots'
by RayHollows
Summary: Roy wakes up after a much needed rest one day to find a note tied to his finger and his lover nowhere to be seen. Follow along with him as he uncovers the secret of the candlelit, romantically inclined trail of notes


He had been awfully busy lately; ever since he had since that film in Ray's Global studies class he had been determined to make sure Pherae was taken care of. Buildings were being repaired, the poor were given blankets and food, the farmers were offered support and everyone was working together to make his kingdom a better place.

Still, even though Roy wasn't doing it alone, it was still tiresome to organize everyone; he had to tell them where to be and what to do, and even then he was helping them. Whenever a building was being repaired he was there to help in whatever way he could. He went door to door with the volunteers to collect blankets and clothes for those in need, did his best to help at the kitchens.

Seeing as how he was too busy to take care of himself; always up and about barely resting and worrying more about the people of his kingdom, it would stand to reason he was tired. That being said, when Roy awoke after falling asleep curled against his boyfriends lap, he was not at all pleased with himself. After all; he had been too busy in the past few weeks to spend more than a few hours at a time with Ike; and now that he had a chance to actually spend quality time with him away from the bustle of Pherae... He just _had _to spend it sleeping.

He yawned, blindly reaching out for Ike when he didn't feel his thighs (what Roy had been using as a pillow) beneath him. He couldn't find his love, which bothered him only for the fact that now he had to go and find him before he could apologize for falling asleep. He didn't notice something was different about him, until he went to rub the sleep from his eyes, and a slip of paper rubbed against his face.

Blinking, he slowly sat up; groaning as he arched his back in a stretch and his back popped in a few places. Yawning one final time he slipped the note from the small ribbon that had been tied about his finger and unfurled it with interest.

_"You awake, sleepy? Head for the bathroom when you are~"_

Roy frowned slightly , but slid off the bed, padding over to the bathroom. "Yeah I'm awake... But where'd Ike go?" he murmured to himself, glancing around the room as if his lover might be huddled away in a corner.

Upon entering the bathroom; he paused and took a deep breath in, a slow smile trailing up his face as lavender wafted over him. The room was dim, lit only by candles in his favorite scent, steam drifting lazily from the bath filled with obviously hot, bubbly water.

Roy smiled and giggled as he shuffled over to the bathtub, drifting his fingers across the bubbly surface. "I love lavender~" he murmured gently, breathing in and smiling once more. He was sure this was Ike's doing, after all this was the private bath attached to their room; and it was a very sweet and much appreciated gesture. Roy had been working his poor body hard the past few weeks; a nice, hot and relaxing bubble bath with his favorite scent seemed the most perfect thing right now... Well; if only he could share it with Ike at least.

His pyjama's were quickly shed and placed in the hamper near the door; weary muscles instantly relaxing and turning to goo as Roy slipped into the water; the heat soothing the tired limbs, the lavender calming his mind and other senses. He wasn't sure how long he spent there, but he was sure that he had almost fallen asleep he was so relaxed; the water now a cool temperature instead of the lovely heat when he had first entered.

He hated to get out of the bath, but long enough had passed; he was clean and warm, relaxed and happy, so it had done its job. A bath robe was wrapped around his thin form, the sleeves pulled up so he could reach into the water and pull the plug. Imagine his surprise then, when there was another note, this time protected by a thin coat of plastic, or at least something to keep it safe from the water.

Roy smiled and pulled it out of the water, slipping the paper from its protection so he could read what else Ike might have planned.

_"You all done~? Go ahead and get dressed, I picked something out for you if that's okay..."_

Roy read over the note and giggled. "Oooh, well let's go see then!~" He chirped, shuffling away back to his and Ike's room like the note suggested.

His first thought, upon seeing the next surprise laid out over the bed, was a very happy and enthusiastic "Oh orange!~" Which just so happened to be his favorite color. He went over to the bed, drifting his fingers over the design on the white dress shirt, housing an embroidered dragon design on it, smiling wider at the golden orange dress pants that went with it. He was very much pleased; most of his clothing (fancy or otherwise) was blue, gold or some other 'noble' color. Not very much orange, and now he had something that was both orange _and_ had a dragon!

The grin on his face was not likely to fade anytime soon.

The bathrobe was quick to help him dry off his body, not wanting to get such pretty clothes wet; and to his only slight surprise, once he was completely dressed there was another note waiting for him.

_"... Mmm. What's that smell? Maybe dinner is done? "_

Roy smiled at that as his stomach growled slightly. "Yay food~ " He hummed, before he happily turned around to make his way to the kitchen.

When he got there, he was once more amazed at what he saw. The kitchen was lit with candles, plates were on the table filled with an assortment of fruits and vegetables, some ham and garlic bread, with a bare plate at the nearest seat. "Oh yummy!~" He gushed, flailing his arms up and downs lightly with a giggle. Roy was rather impressed with the entire thing, whatever his love was doing, and couldn't help but feel a flare of love and appreciation go through him. Just like Ike, to make him feel so special, so loved.

With a warm smile on his face, Roy trotted over to the table and delicately picked up a few pieces of fruit, munching on them happily. The differences between him and Ike made him smile; the fact that he was more of a fruit and lighter foods eater, while Ike was most definitely a carnivore and liked his meats.

After sampling the fruits, he sat down to enjoy the meal before him, glancing around the room, feeling his heart pour out warmth and love for all the effort and time that must have been put into making this. He would most assuredly thank Ike for it all later, after he found out why he had done it all in the first place.

He was just about finished when he noticed another note; this one hidden beneath his napkin.

"Another one~? Whassit say~?" He mused to himself, both very much enjoying the 'game' Ike had set for him, but yet not at the same time. It was sweet, but it would be better if he had Ike there to tell him in that ever alluring voice of his, what the notes said instead. Still; something this sweet and touching had never been done for the ginger before, and he was determined he wouldn't ever forget it.

_"When you're done eating, there's something I'd like to ask. I'll be upstairs in our room."_

Roy read over the note a few times before he nodded and placed it back on the table. "Upstairs eh?" he murmured, running a hand through his hair to get his bangs from his eyes.

He wasn't to go upstairs quite yet, wanting to tidy up a bit beforehand. He wasn't exactly a neat freak, but it was nice knowing that there wasn't a mess to await him when he was done following the notes around their humble little home. The dishes were neatly stacked by the sink; extra foods put away in the fridge and everything tidy again; _then_ he left the kitchen to venture back up the stairs into his and Ike's room once more.

He felt disappointed for a split second when he entered, merely for the fact that he had yet to see Ike... but when he noticed what was on the bed he gasped and scurried over to it, gently running his fingers over his last gift. "Oh wow~" he sighed, taking in the sight of the silver blade with the blue and gold hilt (in the back of his mind registering them as the colors of his own kingdom); there was a deep ruby set into the center of it, with an orange bow to officially make it a gift.

This...was it what Ike had showed him just the other day? Roy knew he had taken up smithing as a hobby of sorts, and had made him a blade... He had no idea it would be so beautiful when finished though. He stared at it for a few moments more, feeling slightly teary from the love he felt from the gift, and the love in return pouring from him for Ike. He really was so good to him; Roy only hoped he treated Ike just as well as he in turn as treated.

His eyes moved over the blade once more, pausing when those deep azure hues found something interesting in the center of the bow. His eyes got wide as he reached to gently pick the ring up, frowning slightly as he struggled to entirely register what it was. "Whazthis?" he murmured, knowing it was a ring, but not entirely sure what it was for.

It was a beautiful ring; it had a silver band with rubies cirling it, with a larger fiery orange, amber colored gem set into it; and as Roy slipped it on (with a small giggle of course) before holding it to the light of the candles in the room, he was pleased to see it fit him perfectly. "It's...so pretty~"

He turned his hand from side to side slightly, admiring the way the light played along the silver and stones; insides melting to goo from the general sweetness and plain romantic situation he was in. His other hand, on the hilt of the blade, shifted slightly and caused another note to show itself, this one unfurling from the orange ribbon marking it as a present.

"Another one?"

Roy tilted his head slightly as he reached out to take the note, a curious expression on his face as he held it up to read.

_"Roy: there's a time I used to curse lordship. When I loathed them beyond a doubt in my mind that most of them are evil. ... That hasn't changed. I was once a lord to lead an army to Crimea's aid; and I told myself I would never again walk as such, a man of high stature, for all the evils it brings. And yet, now that I've been thinking, I've thought perhaps it wouldn't be so terrible a curse so long as I have you. But, I need to make sure you too are okay with that. So, I think I'll ask that question..."_

Roy furrowed his brow when he reached the hand, re-reading it a few times, trying to figure out what he was missing. "What question?"

There were footsteps, before suddenly a familiar arm was wrapped loosely around his waist, a hand much larger than his gently taking the ringed hand to hold it up before him. Roy leaned back against Ike, watching their entwined hands sparkle in the light of the ring, wiggling his fingers playfully with a giggle. The intimacy of the moment; being held close to his heart's (and inner dragon's) chosen one, the comfort of knowing Ike loved him, and the sheer devotion Roy felt from everything Ike had just done for him...

He didn't think it were possible, but the depths of love and devotion he felt for his lover... just grew so much deeper.

"...Roy of Pherae." Ike's voice was low, laced with emotion, so velvety with love and affection that it had Roy's breath catching with the emotion behind it. "Would you marry me, the leader of a ragtag band of mercenaries?"

...

...

...

"M-marry?" Roy asked breathlessly, as if he hadn't heard those oh so clearly spoken words be uttered from his loves lips. There was nothing that could properly describe the things running through him, in those moments. The pure immense shock and surprise of the proposal, he hadn't seen it coming; it was so thought out and just...perfect. Happiness flowed through him; he had always imagined spending his life with no one but Ike; the one he loved, would do anything for... He felt tears prick at his eyes as he gulped back a cry of joy, needing to compose himself enough to at least answer him...

And so he twist in Ike's grasp; freeing his hand and tightly wrapping his arms around his loves broader shoulders, resting his face against his neck. "O-of course I will! I wouldn't care if you were a lowly dirt farmer Ike!" He cried against him; tears of joy and love dripping from his shining eyes onto Ike.

He pulled on Ike slightly, enough so that when he shifted his position they were touching foreheads, his teary eyes peering into Ike's, smiling widely. "I love you... so much more than lots and lots.~~" He whispered, feeling shaky and trembley from the excitement he was feeling.

Ike chuckled and wrapped his arms around Roy, his deeper blue hues burning with affection and love, with the slightest hints of immense relief. "And I love you, Roy."

Roy moved so that Ike's chin was resting on the top of his head;snuggling into him as much as he could, gripping onto him tightly. His eyes caught sight of the ring again, and as he wiggled his fingers he couldn't help but remember that Ike had told him he took up silver smithing... "Did... Did you make this?" he asked breathlessly, eyes carefully following the reflections of light cast upon him, Ike and the wall.

Ike nodded, the arms around Roy moving so that his hands were resting on the ginger's sides; though still holding him close. "Yeah. Those first few days I was only doing silversmithing... then I was metalsmithing after I told you I smithed... I don't like lying so I made my lie truthful."

Roy tilted his head back and stood on tip toe slightly, enough to place his lips over Ike's and let the pure; raw love and joy flowing through him, flow into Ike as well. He wanted him to know how much this all meant to him; how special Ike made him feel, how much he appreciated everything he did for him. He stopped their kiss and once more tucked himself under Ike's chin, hands resting lightly on Ike's shoulders as he leaned against him. "It's beyond amazing Ike... I, I feel so special."

He felt Ike nod against him before those hands started slightly rubbing at his sides, relaxing the ginger and making him feel warm and tingly with the simple motions. "I didn't know what else to do. I wanted to do something unique... and who else can say your fiancee made your ring?"

Roy giggled and nuzzled Ike, blushing as he rested against him once more, sighing happily. "Not very many~" He near sang out," You're...so good to me Ike... thank you, so much..." He trailed off at the end, as thoughts began to sneak into his mind, thoughts of if he were as good to Ike as he was to him. True, a lot of what he did for Ike had to do with being alone; such as the night he wore the kitsune costume and they shared the chocolate and strawberries, and then the time with the skirt...

But Ike, Ike was always doing something for him. Be it merely sitting there and cuddling with him; agreeing to do whatever the Lord wanted to do that day, he found that spot with the willow tree and the creek... Roy bit his lip slightly, suddenly very much worried he wasn't a good enough lover to his amazing fiancée.

"Of course Roy.."

Ike's voice brought him out of his thoughts, and Roy immediately went to ask him; this was something he couldn't just ignore. He shyly tilted his head back again to glance up at Ike, worry shining clear in his own. "I, I'm good to you too, right?"

Ike seemed shocked that he would ask the question, going by the confused and surprised light in his eyes, and the tone in which he answered Roy's question. "of course why wouldn't you be!"

Roy sighed in relief, feeling his racing heart start to slow. "Good, you just...spoil me so much... I don't want to feel as if I don't treat you just as well..."

Ike chuckled lowly and removed one of his hands from Roy's sides to hold up his arm in the dim light; the pale form of a scar shining slightly."Roy, you do so much for me... Remember this?" he asked in a gentle voice, referring to the night he had come home with the injury from the forge.

Roy tilted his head slightly as he reached out to gently take Ike's arm within his hands, rubbing over the scar lightly, reluctantly smiling even though he wasn't sure what Ike was getting at. "Yeah, you were all in a tiff because you wanted the scar... I remember."

Indeed he did; when he saw the bandages covering his loves arms he warped right away to Zelda's room and begged her to heal him; he had been so worried for Ike, not understanding when he didn't want it healed, feeling as if he would explode with worry for his love until he was all better again.

Ike nodded and reached his other hand out to take one of Roy's smaller ones, twining their fingers together. "It was where the silver hit cause I dropped it... thankfully it was partially cooled from it being out of the furnace."

Roy drew the arm close and gently placed a kiss to the scarred skin, kissing it better now when he couldn't when it had first happened. "I also remember making you promise me you'd be more careful... Judging by the lack of injuries I know about, you listened~?"

Ike chuckled and drew Roy closer, smiling. " You were so worried and want to get rid of it.~:Yeah, I listened." There was a light, teasing tone to his voice; though most likely trying to cheer Roy up and not make entirely light of the harmful situation he had been in.

Roy giggled lightly; though it was more breathy as he had sighed at the same time, leaning back against Ike's chest for support. His other hand went and found Ike's, both of theirs now twined together. "We're engaged now." He murmured softly, rubbing his fingers against Ike's, nuzzling him once more."I never thought I'd say that...it brings me such joy~~"

Ike said no more, merely nodded and kissed his cheek; in which Roy tilted his head so he could instead capture Ike's lips with his own, showing his intentions as he pressed closer to him and nipped slightly at his bottom lip.

He had woken up alone and confused earlier, but now he headed to bed with his love, and the future amazingly clear and vibrant.

**Don't you just love Ike 'lots and lots' now (as Ginger would say XD)?~ ^^ So yeah, this is the written version of how Ike went and proposed to Roy (the actual thing happening over skype where they talk with me and my friend Angel when they're with us and not off in Pherae or at the Mercenary fort with everyone~)**

**Ike had been planning it for weeks; learned silver smithing so he could make the ring, and had Shaia and Sheik to help him set everything up ^^ By far, most sweet and romantic thing he's ever done~~~~ Roy loved it lots~**


End file.
